


Assent

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Chisato and Kaoru meet in the park.





	Assent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanui/gifts).



> Thank you Cam for introducing me to the band girls and getting me hooked on this good content!

Chisato glances in the mirror, smoothing a few stray hairs before she reaches for the nearby leash.  The slight jangle is all the signal that Leon needs, trotting over with a wagging tail and sitting mostly still until Chisato clips it to his collar.  

 

“Good boy.”  

 

Patting Leon on the head, Chisato smiles softly, glad that he is remembering the routine.  After a light tug on the leash, Leon jumps to his feet and follows Chisato out of the house, walking at a steady pace.  The neighborhood is still quiet in the early afternoon and Chisato takes a moment to just enjoy the peaceful surroundings before leading Leon in the direction of the park.  

 

There is no use putting it off any further.

 

It only takes a few moments to spot Kaoru but Chisato slows her pace, smiling softly to herself when she realizes that Kaoru is fidgeting rather nervously as she waits on the nearby bench.  To anyone else, it would hardly noticeable but Chisato is quite familiar with all of Kaoru’s little habits.

 

Almost as if she senses Chisato’s presence, Kaoru turns and spots her approaching.  Chisato takes a deep breath and prepares for the inevitable as Kaoru stands with a flourish to greet her.

 

“Ah, Chisato!  To have run into you here of all places, surely this must be fate?”  

 

Ignoring the hand that is held out in her direction, Chisato makes Leon sit before turning her attention to Kaoru.  “Or it could be that I asked you to meet me here.”

 

A soft flush colors Kaoru’s cheeks but still she plays her role perfectly, pressing one hand to her chest with a dramatic sigh.  “So fl-”

 

Before Kaoru can finish her sentence, there is a rush of golden fur jumping up on top of her and Chisato realizes that her grip on the leash had grown lax.  Were it anyone else, Chisato might feel terrible about this. It is rude to let a dog jump on people after all. And she is trying to teach Leon some manners no matter how difficult it may be at times.

 

But of course this is Kaoru and she catches Leon without missing a beat, scratching behind his ears and ruffling his fur as he wiggles around happily.  “Ah Leon, do not fret for I would never forget one as handsome as you.”

 

Even as she shakes her head, Chisato cannot help but wear a fond smile.  Though the lines do become tiring there is a certain charm to them at times.  Moving forward, she grabs Leon’s leash to get his attention. He happily returns to her side, shoving his nose into her palms and wagging his tail as she strokes the length of his fur.  “Leon, I know you have better manners than that.”

 

Leon looks up at her with a cheerful dog smile, not at all worried about his manners and Chisato laughs softly.  She glances over at Kaoru and even though she knows Kaoru does not mind, Chisato still apologizes for Leon. “I’m sorry about that, we’re still working on not jumping up on people.”

 

Kaoru nods, a thoughtful expression on her face.  “If only we could all be so free with our feelings.  The great bard once said…” Kaoru trails off, a sheepish smile on her face when she notices the look on Chisato’s face.

 

Taking a seat on the bench with a tired sigh, Chisato pats the spot next to her.  “It’s fine, just no quotes today please.”

 

Kaoru nods, sitting beside Chisato.  “You’ve had a long week, have you not?”

 

Chisato rests her head against Kaoru’s shoulder, letting out a soft hum as she absentmindedly scratches at Leon’s head.  She knew Kaoru would understand. 

 

“Do you need to talk about it?”  Kaoru reaches over, lightly resting one palm on Chisato’s.  

 

“Not really.”  The soft touch helps Chisato to relax and she can already feel the tension beginning to drain from her body as Kaoru’s thumb lightly traces small circles over her hand.

 

“If there’s anything you need…”  Kaoru lets her words trail off, giving Chisato an opening.

 

Chisato is quiet for a moment, choosing her words carefully.  “Just stay here with me like this for a while.”

 

“Of course.”  Kaoru responds without hesitation.  

 

Leon nudges at their hands and Chisato smiles as he jumps up on the bench, flopping down next to her without an ounce of grace.  She cannot even bring herself to scold him as he places his paw on top of their joined hands. 

 

“Leon and I will be here for however long you need.”  Kaoru’s voice is soft as she rests her head against Chisato’s and for the first time in weeks, Chisato feels as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.


End file.
